Virtual Training Program (VR)
The Virtual Training program or often denounced as "VR" is a system created by the Shinra Electric Power Company to train both the Police and SOLDIER. The program was developed by a team of Shinra scientists who first created the program for just entertainment reasons rather than for military use. Uses VR is heavily used by SOLDIER as their prime training program. The program consists of 50 levels. 1 beings the lowest level and 50 being the highest. Each of the levels takes place in a variety of different areas which exist in the real world except for level 50 which is completely random and does not familarise itself with any real place on the planet. Each world has its own limited number of monsters but levels over 25 are only for versus training and also tournaments. Levels over 40 allow a minimum of 3 players in the training level. Levels *Level 1 - Shinra Parking Lot *Level 2 - Midgar Sector 8 *Level 3 - Midgar Slums *Level 4 - Shinra Science Facility *Level 5 - Outskirts of Midgar *Level 6 - Midgar Train Graveyard *Level 7 - Mako Reactor *Level 8 - Shinra Heli-pad *Level 9 - Shinra Elevator Levels *Level 10 - Entire Shinra Building *Level 11 - Besaid Beach *Level 12 - Besaid Caves *Level 13 - Outskirts of Besaid *Level 14 - Besaid (Underwater Combat) *Level 15 - Edge *Level 16 - Outskirts of Edge *Level 17 - Kalm *Level 18 - Kalm (Chocobo Mounted Combat) *Level 19 - Midgar (Motorbike Mounted Combat) *Level 20 - Besaid (Blitzball Combat) *Level 21 - Thunder Plains *Level 22 - Thunder Plains (2) *Level 23 - Thunder Plains (Materia Focused Only) *Level 24 - Guadosalam *Level 25 - The Void (Assessment Level) *Level 26 - Moonflow Outskirts (Materia Focused) *Level 27 - Moonflow *Level 28 - Airship *Level 29 - Airship (Vehicle Combat) *Level 30 - Airship (Turret Training) *Level 31 - Dollet Beach *Level 32 - Dollet Technical Tower (Raid Mission) *Level 33 - Dollet Outskirts (Advanced Vehicle Training) *Level 34 - The Fire Cavern (Beginner Summon Combat) *Level 35 - Levianthan (Assessment Level) *Level 36 - Deling City *Level 37 - Djose Temple *Level 38 - Djose Temple (Summon Usage) *Level 39 - Sanubia Desert *Level 40 - Bikanel *Level 41 - Midgar Streets, Sephiroth Virtual Opponent *Level 42 - Banora, Genesis Virtual Opponent *Level 43 - Banora Outskirts, Angeal Virtual Opponent *Level 44 - Spira (Hunting Mission, Assessment) *Level 45 - Gaia (Hunting Mission, Assessment) *Level 46 - Balamb Garden Assault *Level 47 - Neo Bahamut *Level 48 - The Northern Cave *Level 49 - Junon Reactor Cannon *Level 50 - ??? Trivia *When Zack was a 2nd Class SOLDIER, he put himself on level 41 and could not defeat the Virtual Sephiroth - Angeal had to come and save him. *When Genesis went against himself in Level 42 he complained that there was a glitch on his own virtual model because it wouldn't blink and that his eyelashes were too long. *In level 49, Genesis was badly injured which began his degradation process. *There is a glitch on level 44 where a player can breathe underwater in one of the most harshest seas in Spira, and also see Sin swimming! Category:Misc.